


You're Fifteen

by ArianaStryder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, F/M, Poetry, Suicide, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaStryder/pseuds/ArianaStryder
Summary: This is about someone I lost to suicide.
Kudos: 5





	You're Fifteen

You’re Fifteen

I’m six and you’re six  
You’re cute  
I’m red  
Blushing for the first time  
Without really knowing what it means  
Your friends chase mine on the playground  
Cat and mouse  
Boy and girl  
I’m captured on the slide  
I hate losing  
But I like getting caught

I’m twelve and you’re twelve  
I read alone in the corner  
You go to parties  
Have girlfriends  
Play seven minutes in heaven  
I don’t know what second base is  
But I doodle your name in hearts

I’m fifteen and you’re fifteen  
Your parents are getting divorced  
I wish I had the courage to call  
Our phone rings, midnight,  
My father, the pastor, rushes out of the house  
I wish I had called you first  
I’m too late

I’m seventeen and you’re fifteen  
You come to me in dreams  
Beg me not to cry  
I can’t stop

I’m twenty-two and you’re fifteen  
My life has gone on  
Yours never will  
Things that can’t be undone

I’m thirty and you’re fifteen  
Every day I get older  
A gray hair, a wrinkle  
You’re frozen

You’ll always be fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my poetry, check out my anthology, Bad Poetry, at Vocal! https://vocal.media/stories/bad-poetry


End file.
